bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids
Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids, also called Were-pires or Vaewolfves, are the mixture of both a vampire and a werewolf. They possess the powers of both species, making them twice as powerful. A Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid is potentially one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Hybrids possess oth yert strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the Full Moon's influence. Powers and Abilities Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids possess the combined powers and abilities of both werewolves and vampires (both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion) but to a greater degree, making them more powerful than either and incredibly powerful supernatural creatures. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their werewolf side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon. Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength:' Non-Original Hybrids are stronger than werewolves, non-original vampires, and humans. But because of their vampire side/heritage, they get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. A newly turned Hybrid is a challenge for multiple vampires, werewolves, and even a vampire elder of over 1,000 years old. A young hybrid can overpower Elder Vampires with ease. Even newly sired Hybrids possess strength equal to or slightly above that of a Vampire Elder. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against Vampires well above their age range, however only when angered. A hybrid in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Alpha Elder Vampires as four normal Werewolves in wolf-form can take down an Alpha Elder. The true upper limits of the strength of Hybrids is unknown, but if they have a limit it is certainly very high. *'Super Speed:' A Non-Original Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, non-original vampires, and humans. Hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, Hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. Even having just turned, a Hybrid's speed surpasses that of both a Vampire and a Werewolf, with their movements being the fastest of any immortal species. **'Super Agility:' Non-Original Hybrids possess a higher level of superhuman agility than both Werewolves and Vampires alike. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Endurance:' Hybrids can sustain many punches, blows and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, while still being able to fight back. *'Super Senses:' Non-original Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between Werewolves and Vampires, hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective. *'Super Durability:' Non-original Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-original vampires, werewolves, and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows does not seem to kill a non-original Hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious, they are able to resist the bullets created by The Brotherhood better than non-original vampires as Stefan said to Tyler, that if he was a normal vampire he would be dead. *'Immunity to UV Light and Silver:' Non-Original Hybrids have complete immunity to UV light, able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. Hybrids also, on the other hand, have only a limited immunity to silver. Direct wounds by silver weapons heal instantly with no harm caused to the Hybrid, but a weapon such as a silver nitrate grenade detonated inside such a Hybrid could kill one. *'Mind Compulsion:' A non-original Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot, however, compel Alpha Elder Vampires, normal vampires, supernatural hunters, Witches or Werewolves. *'Immortality:' Like non-original vampires, and original vampires, a non-original hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. As they are technically still werewolves albeit ones that are turned into vampires, they are likely immune to werewolf venom. **'Regeneration:' Non-original Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. Hybrid's regenerative healing powers and abilities are a lot more enhanced and much more powerful than normal vampires and werewolves and will allow them to quickly heal a lot quicker from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light, due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werewolves and humans. They also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. *'Telepathy:' An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance. **'Dream Manipulation:' Non-original Hybrids and Klaus can control dreams and subconscious like vampires/original vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. **'Illusions:' Hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. *'Emotional Control:' Due to their vampire heritage, non-original Hybrids and Klaus are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Because of their vampiric and Werewolf traits, non-original Hybrids and Klaus experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original Vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage and aggression due to their werewolf heritage. Hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:' Due to their vampire side they can shapeshiftt. Non-original Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform into their werewolf forms at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. A non-original Hybrid can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. A non-original hybrid can also transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' All non-original Hybrids are capable of showing their wolf-eyes and fangs while displaying their abilities, using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. A non-original hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate another non-original hybrid's very durable skin. Also non-original hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a non-original hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf form. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original Hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a werewolf venom. *'Daytime Walking:' Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original Hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires, allowing them to move and walk around in daylight during the day anf in the sun without the use of a mystical stone day ring bound to a piece of jewelry. *'Flight:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can fly. *'Hypnosis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can control minds. *'Telekinesis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can move things with their minds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can control fire. *'Electrokinesis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can generate electricity. *'Weather Manipulation:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can manipulate weather. *'Immunity to Silver:' Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original Hybrids and Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Sire Bond:' All non-original hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation. All hybrids turned by Petrova had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command. A hybrid is capable of breaking a sire bond, if it transforms into it's werewolf form an excess of 100 times in a row. Transforming so many times in a row causes them to no longer feel pain from transforming into a werewolf and they no longer feel a sense of gratitude, commitment or loyalty to their creator breaking the sire bond. Like non-original vampires/original vampires, hybrids can form a sire bond if the human they turn into a vampire has feelings for them before being turned. Although like non-original vampires/original vampires, this is extremely rare. *'Lie Detection:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. Weaknesses Due to their combined natures, Hybrids are unaffected by sunlight, garlic, vervain, wooden stakes, religious iconography, roses, or iconite. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a non-original hybrid will result in an instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Silver:' Because both vampires and werewolves share this weakness, Hybrids are burned by silver. *'Vervain:' Non-original Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane:' Non-original Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. *'Holy Ground:' Because both vampires and werewolves share this wekness, Hybrids are burned by holy ground. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Hybrid Bloodline:' If the first Hybrid dies, then all the hybrids that first hybrid created will die along with them. *'Wooden Stakes:' Stakes can hurt non-original hybrids and neutralize them but it won't kill them. *'Desiccation:' Because of their vampire side, hybrids can desiccate without blood. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a hybrid's neck will results in the Hybrid's unconsciousness. *'Animal Blood:' As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength and presumably a hybrid's strength. It is unknown how it affects hybrids, though it may affect them less due to their Lycanthrope Enhancement. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Species